House Fortistos
House Fortistos were the ruling house of Midarim for almost 500 years, before they were ousted and banished by House Plangirin and House Eorman. House Fortistos then fled to Holtstead, where they took asylum under the protection of House Blackwood. 16 years after their flight, they established the King in Exile - and continued the line of Fortistos without a kingdom to control. The first of these new kings was Gardos II. The titles of the rulers of Midarim are 'The King of Midarim' and 'The Iron King of the East'. Titles Held by House Fortistos All the titles the house has ever held. * King of Midarim * Iron King of the East * Warden of The Hallowed Land * Lord of The Snowed Forest * Lord of The Snowy Vale Founding and Establishment Before the coming of Jararilos I out of the Eastern Sea, the area which is now Midarim was a collection of villages and hamlets, ruled over by tyrannous lords and lesser kings. They were constantly warring, plundering and slaughtering their kin. Then, Jararilos I Waverider - one of The Seven Founding Kings - came on a great golden ship from across the Eastern Sea. His captain was Fandur, who was called Wind. His crew were 7 knights, clothed in pure Mehidron armour, with great swords at their sides. He strode ashore, and his knights followed in glorious shining splendour. He came ashore in the Bay of Jamalar, and founded the city of Jamling (now Miron). From Jamling he conquered all lands up to the dashing river in the west, the Norguard Mountains in the north, the Grassed Ocean in the south west. He named this land Midarim, meaning middle-land. He crushed all those in the previously evil land, and slew all the tyrannous lords and lesser kings who opposed him. Those with slightly more sense payed homage to him and gave him gifts in return for rule over their town. Jararilos I built 4 great fortresses at each corner of his land. The Iron Keep in the north-east, Northold in the north-west, Surdin in the south east, and Golden Point in the south west. All but Golden Point are still standing today. Collapse Full, in-depth article: War for Midarim. In OT 492, King Darthos III was assassinated by a mercenary sent by House Plangirin, based in Islabard. By this point Midarim had expanded beyond the dashing river, and its border was now deep in The Greatwood, bordering Holtstead (at this time controlled by the allied House Blackwood). Seeing that the Kingdom was temporarily leaderless, an army from Islabard, supported by House Eorman, invaded Midarim. This was to fulfill House Plangirin's long term aim to unite all the Iron Men - in both Islabard and Midarim. Seeing that the kingdom was soon to be overrun, the lords of House Fortistos rushed into power Rhonisos II - son of Darthos III - at the young age of 18. They hoped the army and people would rally to this new figurehead. However, of late House Fortistos had been ill-treating Midarim and its people. Taxes had been raised, salaries cut, and cities deprived of basic needs. Famine had spread, forcing the house to raid neighbouring Brodhan for food. This meant that when the armies of Brodhan (House Eorman) and Islabard (House Plangirin) did come, many welcomed them. Soldiers deserted, peasants revolted, and within a few months House Fortistos had lost Surdin, and all lands below the River Faras. In a desperate, last-ditch attempt to secure what they could, House Fortistos gave The Farwood Realm to their allies in Holtstead, and fled with the remaining loyal soldiers to Northold - their great fortress deep in the Norguard Mountains. Here Rhonisos II took his seat for the final years of his life. By OT 494 - 2 years after the invasion had begun - House Plangirin had control over all of Midarim (apart from The Farwood Realm). Then they lay siege to Northold for two long years. Then, on 2nd Germarth 496, House Fortistos, its king, its knights and common soldiers made one last, glorious stand. They threw down the doors of Northold, and dashed forth across the plains to their encamped and unsuspecting enemy, Rhonisos charging at their head. They slaughtered many while they rested. After two hours of fighting, King Rhonisos II Strongwill of House Fortistos came face to face with King Fraedar I Uniter of House Plangirin, on the open plain of Thoglalkan, before the gates of Norband. Here they dueled for 2 ferocious hours, blow after blow falling on the other. Then finally Fraedar I, with a great blow, slashed off the head of Rhonisos and held it up for all to see. Henceforth Thoglalkan was called Mearnar-Bellan - meaning King's Shout. At this the remainder of those loyal to House Fortistos fled to Holtstead. Category:House